


It Was the Nightingale, and Not the Lark

by dahlstrom



Series: Forswear It, Sight [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlstrom/pseuds/dahlstrom
Summary: He can’t bring himself to look at Even as he says it. He’s thrown back to that night in the kitchen, the night Noora came home, when he refused to lift his eyes from the floor while Even moved nearer, not even when he was inches away.But you’re not a child anymore, Isak,some voice in his brain whispers.No. He isn’t. He’snot.And so he does lift his eyes, looking right into Even’s, inches away, steady and calm while his own heartbeat pounds in his ears and his breath catches just before he speaks. “I want you to fuck me. I want to know how it feels.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Romeo and Juliet,_ Act 3 Scene 5.

He knows he should let Even sleep while he can, on these nights _when_ he can, and when it’s actually nighttime instead of through the whole day. But his brain just won’t shut off and he’s restless, squirming against Even’s side and then flopping over onto his back, and then missing Even’s warmth and curling his body around him a few moments later. It’s been like this for almost an hour.

Despite his nonchalance about it earlier, Isak really is a bit nervous to meet Even’s mother tomorrow. He can put on a brave face, sure, but in his mind he’s racing through what shirt he should wear and debating how affectionate he should be with Even in front of her, and so many other things he can’t quite name.

Then there’s the rumor that had circulated earlier during the party about Magnus and Vilde screwing in the bathroom, and how half the people in the apartment had stood outside the door listening but none of them had been brave enough to knock or make some loud sound to startle whoever might have been inside. Isak, for one, had _not_ meddled, and neither had Even, but it had been all anyone would talk about and Isak doesn’t even know if Magnus and Vilde ever _left_ the bathroom. They might still be there now.

And then that other thing he’s thinking about. The thing he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about for a whole day. The thing that’s going to drive him crazy if he doesn’t just get it out, but how can he, really? How does one go about discussing such a subject?

So he’s tossing and turning, and Even is so patient, rubbing his back and his arm and dropping those little kisses to his forehead that Isak loves so much, but this can’t go on. They’ll be zombies tomorrow, and he's sick of that.

As if on cue, as if he could actually read Isak’s mind, Even whispers, “What is the matter with you? If you have to take a piss I’m really sure they’re not still in the bathroom. Just go.”

“Fuck,” Isak replies, grimacing and shoving his face into the pillow. “Why would you say that?” he asks, the words muffled.

Even laughs, and Isak feels his fingers brushing through the hair next to his ear so he turns his head to look over at him again. They’ve left the lava lamp on, and the sight of his smile in its light makes Isak smile right back. “I had to say something,” Even murmurs, leaning in close to run his lips lightly across Isak’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Shrugging, Isak wiggles closer to him. “It’s nothing. Just thinking about stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

Isak’s head is on Even’s chest now, and since Even can’t see his face he presses his lips together for a moment to keep from blurting out what he can barely keep inside at this point in spite of not knowing how to say it. “Different things. Nothing bad, I swear,” he finally says, and turns his head slightly to kiss lightly over Even’s heart. “I’ll settle down, sorry.”

And he doesn’t know how it happens, how Even manages to do it, but one moment he’s closing his eyes and trying to relax and the next Even’s index finger is under his chin and has tilted his head up, making Isak look at him. “Please don’t hide things. That’s not part of our game, is it? Or did you forget to tell me that part?”

Well, shit. 

“It’s just--” Isak’s lips go thin again, his eyes wander, and then his whole body sags against Even’s because he's so tired of holding this in. “Something’s been on my mind. Something I want.”

“Something I can give you?”

 _Fuck, how did he know that?_ Isak nods slowly. He’s looking down again, idly tracing the pattern on Even’s t-shirt. _His_ t-shirt, he realizes after a moment, and a brief smile crosses his face. “Give me a second and I’ll tell you,” he whispers, and leans into Even’s palm when it cups his cheek.

He can’t bring himself to look at Even as he says it. He’s thrown back to that night in the kitchen, the night Noora came home, when he refused to lift his eyes from the floor while Even moved nearer, not even when he was inches away. 

_But you’re not a child anymore, Isak,_ some voice in his brain whispers. 

No. He isn’t. He’s _not._

And so he does lift his eyes, looking right into Even’s, inches away, steady and calm while his own heartbeat pounds in his ears and his breath catches just before he speaks. “I want you to fuck me. I want to know how it feels.”

There’s a flicker in Even’s eyes that Isak can’t read. Anticipation, fear, shock, delight - it could be any of these or any combination. Part of him wants to immediately take it back, to laugh and sock Even’s jaw playfully and insist he was just joking. But then Even smiles, just a small one, but sweet and warm enough to melt nearly all of Isak’s anxiety away.

“Okay,” Even says, very simply.

“Okay... yes? That’s... you’d want to do that?”

Even nods, blinking slowly, still wearing that little smile. “If it’s something you want, yes.”

“Well, obviously it wouldn’t just be for me,” Isak replies, and he can’t help smirking. “You’ll have fun too, you know.”

Laughing, Even nods again and says, “I expect to,” before giving Isak a wink. He reaches up to stroke Isak’s hair, and his face becomes slightly more serious. “Really though, if you want me to, I’m completely for it.”

“Yeah. Yes.” Now he can’t help _smiling,_ relief rushing through him. “I feel like this giant weight’s off my chest now, just saying it out loud.”

“Really? How long have you been thinking about it?”

“A while. A few days, at least. Just kind of... non-stop though, you know? Like it’s taken over my head.”

Even’s eyebrows raise. “Oh really? You want my dick that bad, huh?”

It could have sounded absolutely terrible, but somehow he just makes it work, and Isak has to laugh. “Totally.”

Even snorts and clutches at Isak’s neck, drawing him closer for a kiss. It lasts, deep and soft, and for the hundredth time Isak almost wants to cry, he’s so lucky to have found this boy. This _man._

When they finally break apart (several minutes later) Isak exhales slowly, giving Even an expectant look. “So... where do you want me?”

Even frowns, and for a second Isak is terrified again. “Where. Do you want me?” he repeats. “Like how should I lay?”

“Oh, you meant - you meant right now?” Even stammers. “Like you... you want to do it now?”

“Yes?” Oh God. Isak knows he’s blushing, and it’s difficult to not look away. “Yeah, I meant - I mean if that’s okay with you?”

“No, yeah--”

“I just - like I said, I can’t stop thinking about it--”

“Okay, I just didn’t realize--”

“If you’re too tired it’s fine, I mean I know we did it earlier and the party and--”

They’re talking over each other, and it’s unlikely to stop anytime soon and then Isak will have to just go sleep in the hallway out of sheer embarrassment. But then Even silences them both by kissing him, holding his face between both hands, and pulls back just enough to whisper, “Yes. We can, baby. If you’re ready then I’m ready.” He kisses Isak again, first on the mouth and then on each cheek, and leans their foreheads together. “You can lay on your back.”

That’s all Isak needs. He rolls onto his back and pulls Even on top of him, trying to kiss him and pull both of their shirts off all at the same time, too eager and sloppy. Even soothes him, calming his wild hands by pressing them into the pillow above Isak’s head, and Isak positively melts into the mattress. _Just let him take over,_ says that same little voice in his head. _Let him save you from this._

Somehow, some way, Even gets both of them naked, and he stretches the full length of his body over Isak’s, his kisses now just as deep but growing fierce, insistent. The hunger in them jolts Isak back into his earlier frenzy, making him clutch at Even’s hips and lift his own up to meet them, wanting no space between any part of them now. 

Even’s cock is fully hard and sliding against his, and Isak manages to slip one hand in between them to grasp it, throwing his head back as Even breaks their kiss to let out a moan. Instinctively, Isak quietly shushes him and presses his other hand against the back of Even’s head, urging his face into Isak’s neck so he can make as much noise as he wants there. Even pulls his hips back slightly, leaving just enough room for Isak to stroke him properly. 

“I want this,” Isak murmurs after a moment, giving Even’s dick a gentle but obvious squeeze. “I want this,” he says again, turning his head to whisper it directly into Even’s ear. Even shudders a little and slowly raises his head so he can look down into Isak’s eyes. Isak smiles, running his tongue over his lips before fluttering his lashes and asking sweetly, “May I?”

Even laughs, pressing quick open-mouthed kisses to his cheeks and lips. “You can’t have it _yet._ It’s not time yet.”

The bottom sort of drops out of Isak’s stomach and he lets go of Even’s cock in surprise. “But you said--”

“Have you ever had anything up there?” Even asks, his tone matter-of-fact but a smirky little smile betraying him.

Blushing, Isak looks away for a second. “Well, I...” He shrugs, turns his head back to look up at Even again, and shyly extends his right index finger so Even can see.

They both dissolve into cackling laughter, Even dropping his full weight onto Isak’s body as he hugs him, rolling them onto their sides. “Okay,” Even says after they’ve started to calm down, and clears his throat. “I know you remember what you had to do for me the first few times.”

Oh, does he ever remember. Isak nods, feeling that blush rising to his cheeks again. 

“You up for that?”

He nods again, his eyes automatically going to the nightstand where he’d left the lube earlier. _Eskild’s_ lube, he reminds himself, and makes a mental note to buy another bottle to replace it. Probably two bottles, actually.

Even’s gaze follows his, and out of the corner of his eye Isak can see him smile before he plants a kiss on Isak’s cheek and rolls out of bed to stand up. “Can I turn on this light?” he asks, hovering his hand over the lamp on the nightstand. “It’ll be easier if I can see,” he explains, noting Isak’s look of confusion.

“Sure, sure,” Isak replies, moving onto his back again. When the lamp clicks on he watches Even take up the bottle and hold it close to the light - checking the level of its contents, Isak guesses. _Yes, definitely two bottles,_ he thinks, hiding a grin. They've been busy. 

“Okay,” Even says softly, almost to himself, as he climbs back onto the bed. But to Isak’s surprise, he drops the bottle onto the floor beside them, and he doesn’t have time to ask before Even’s lips are on his again, and moving swiftly down his neck and chest, and by then Isak doesn’t _care_ that there’s another delay because he knows exactly where this journey will end up. And fuck, Even’s great at getting there, but his skills at the destination are _un-fucking-real._

Isak’s eyes roll back involuntarily as Even takes him into his mouth, so very confident yet still gentle. By Isak’s count this is the ninth blowjob Even’s given him in two weeks and every time he thinks it can’t possibly get any better, and Even keeps proving him wrong.

He pushes his fingers through Even’s thick hair, his mouth slightly open as he stares down at him, and his lips curve into a small smile when Even looks up and gives him a wink. Then Even’s tongue starts to move in a different way and Isak’s head flops back again, his back arching as his breathing begins to grow ragged. He doesn’t really know what the plan is here but he definitely knows he won’t last long at this rate, and once again it’s as if Even can read his mind, because he slowly slips his mouth off and dips lower, drawing Isak’s balls between his lips one at a time. Isak’s teeth clamp down on his lower lip to keep from groaning and his fingers contract in Even’s hair and he wonders if it’s possible to literally _die_ of happiness, of pure pleasure, and then decides it wouldn’t be such a bad way to go.

If he only _knew._

Because Even’s not done, and for a wild second Isak thinks he might actually be hallucinating since he’s only imagined something like this in his darkest fantasies. But no, it’s real - Even’s mouth has moved even lower, one of his hands has slipped under Isak’s ass and lifted it, and the tip of his tongue is absolutely _definitely_ brushing against his hole, soft and warm and wet and utterly wonderful. Isak hisses and starts to twist away, and then groans at his own stupidity. 

Even sits back at once. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, running a hand across Isak’s belly. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while and--”

“It’s okay, it just surprised me,” Isak replies, his cheeks hot again, actually every inch of him seeming to burn. “It’s fine, it’s so fine, it’s so--” His breath hitches, and he lets out a shuddering exhale, smiling down at Even and stretching out a hand to touch his cheek. “So good,” he murmurs. “It’s so good, baby. Can you do it again?”

Even nods, keeping his eyes on Isak’s as he drops kisses to Isak’s hipbone, down his thigh, between his legs, between his ass cheeks. At that point, Isak’s eyes once again roll back and he spreads his legs wider without even thinking about it. After a moment Even’s tongue slips out again to stroke him, able to get deeper now, and Isak nearly shoves the pillow into his mouth to keep his moaning in check. Yep, he’s totally going to die, any second now. No human could withstand something this good for very long.

Of course he doesn’t die, and of course Even doesn’t stop, actually licking _inside_ of him a few times, and Isak maybe (probably) yanks at Even’s hair too hard and maybe (definitely) lets himself get too loud. He’s actually whimpering, and trembling all over with the effort not to come, when Even pulls his tongue back and presses one last sweet kiss to his hole, and slowly crawls up the bed to stretch out beside him, cradling Isak’s jaw in his palm. 

“I could have done that all night,” he says quietly, and runs his lips gently around the shell of Isak’s ear.

“No you couldn’t have,” Isak mumbles, still shaking - or shivering, he doesn’t really know. “I would have passed out first.” Even snickers, kissing his cheek and rubbing his nose softly against Isak’s. “You’re totally going to do it again, though,” Isak adds, gliding a hand down Even’s bicep. “Like, a lot. Often. Every day.”

“Okay,” Even says, and there’s so much truth in it that Isak almost whines. 

They just lie there for a few minutes, Even continuing to press soft kisses to Isak’s cheek and neck, allowing him to settle. Isak has never felt safer anywhere, anytime, than he does right now, warm and so loved in Even’s arms, and they’re not even close to being done. He can handle anything now. No fear, no nerves, nothing at all to stop him. “Get the lube,” he whispers, nudging Even’s hip with his knee, and blinking slowly, calmly, when Even looks at him. “Please.”

Even grins and presses his face into Isak’s shoulder, growling. “You’re so fucking hot like this, oh my God,” he whispers, giving Isak a messy kiss before sitting up and grabbing the bottle from the floor.

“Okay, just... well, let me move first.” Even carefully slides down to the foot of the bed, kneeling between Isak’s legs and then patting his left one to get him to shift it. It takes a minute for them to position Isak just right - flat on his back, legs spread as far apart as is comfortable, knees raised. Isak has to turn his head and close his eyes while Even busies himself with the lube, still not quite able to comprehend that this is really happening. 

He’s never felt so vulnerable in his life, but he isn’t scared. He’s with Even.

“I’m going to just start with one, okay?” Even says softly, stroking the inside of Isak’s thigh as he very gently rubs a wet finger against Isak’s entrance. “And I’ll go slow.”

Eyes still closed, Isak smiles. “Minute by minute,” he whispers, and lets out a long, slow breath.

It doesn’t feel anything like he expected. There’s pressure, yes, and pain at first, but it isn’t severe. Even is true to his word and moves in slowly, almost too slowly, and soon Isak is sighing with impatience and is finally looking up at him. “It’s... you can do more.”

“Just relax.”

“But--”

“Close your eyes.”

“No, I want to watch you.”

Even smiles distractedly, his eyes focused on his hand. “And I want to watch _you._ ” Isak’s breath catches, and suddenly his body opens just a little bit more for Even - he doesn’t know how or why. “See? Relax. Trust me.”

Moaning a little, Isak obeys, his breath coming in deep shudders now. Even’s finger is all the way inside now, and soon he starts moving it in and out of him at a gentle pace that’s just perfect. Isak doesn’t even realize when he’s let go of his knees and has begun to run his own hands over his chest and through his hair - he’s so _open_ and sprawled out, completely there for Even’s taking. It’s miraculous. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he hears Even murmur after a while, and he makes some half-moaning sound in response. “Look how hard you are, fuck.” Isak whimpers as he feels the backs of the fingers on Even’s free hand brush very lightly up his cock. “Do you want me to--”

“No,” Isak replies, shaking his head against the pillow. “No, I’ll come in two seconds.”

“You do it, then. I want to see. Here, give me your hand.”

Eyes still closed, Isak gropes for him, his fingers shaking as Even pours a bit of lube over them and then guides his hand down to close around his cock. Grateful to have something else to focus on, Isak begins to stroke himself, and he hears Even suck in a sharp breath. He’s never done this in front of him before, he realizes, and does what he can do make it look good. 

It works. “Can I put another one in?” Even asks, his voice almost hoarse. Isak nods, licking his lips, and braces himself for double the pressure. “No, baby, you have to relax, I told you,” Even says quietly, now rubbing two fingertips against him. “Let me in, everything’s fine. I love you.”

Once again, a few soft sweet words are all Isak needs, and he deliberately loosens his muscles with a sigh. The sigh has barely left his throat, however, when it shifts to a sharp cry - two fingers really _is_ a lot, and it takes several seconds of soothing murmurs and gentle caresses from Even for Isak’s body to weaken. He wishes physics would allow Even to be close enough now for him to kiss, and consoles himself with twining the fingers of their free hands together, holding Even’s tightly to ease the tension. 

He’s not really jerking himself off anymore, just letting his hand loosely grip his dick, but his eyes are still shut. He thinks actually watching Even in this moment would be too much. The image he has in his mind is plenty - hair laying thick across his forehead, a sheen of sweat on his chest and arms, biting his lower lip in concentration, eyelids heavy with lust. If reality is even half as good as what he’s imagining... there’s that dying thing again.

Suddenly Even leans closer, pressing both fingers deep into him and moving just the tips inside, able to touch some part of him Isak hadn’t even known _existed_ and Isak almost sobs, yanking their joined hands to his mouth. “Good, baby?” Even breathes. “Tell me.”

Isak has sucked one of Even’s fingers between his lips, teeth digging in just a little, and now he tries to speak around it. “ _So_ good. So good, yes, yes, _fuck.”_

“Let go,” Even murmurs, gently pulling his hand from Isak’s grasp, and Isak whines like a child, at last opening his eyes and looking around wildly for it. But Even wanted it free so he could hold himself up, Isak understands now, because he’s leaning over Isak, almost near enough to kiss. Gasping, Isak struggles to sit up and throws his arm around Even’s neck, closing the last bit of space between them so their lips can meet. It’s messy and beautiful, hunger and despair and _aching,_ and Isak wants this every minute of every day, forever.

“Love you,” he mumbles against Even’s mouth. “I love you, I love you, _please._ ” 

“You want me?” Even asks, leaning their foreheads together. He moves his hand off the bed - starting toward Isak’s cheek, he thinks - but almost loses his balance and grimaces. “Tell me quick, I need to touch you.”

“Yes,” Isak replies, nearly breathless, nodding and whimpering. “Yes, please. It’s now.”

He feels Even smile against his ear before a kiss is planted there, and then he’s moving away, sitting back where he was at the end of the bed, and Isak actually shivers from the loss. Even braces his palm on Isak’s thigh, his jaw set as he slowly and carefully pulls his other hand away, and _now_ there’s loss, so strong that Isak could cry. He wants to curl up into a ball and have Even wrap his body around him, but he blinks furiously and shakes his head, exhaling. “Did it feel like that for you?” he asks, watching as Even rakes his hair back from his face and flexes his wrist.

“Yes,” Even says simply, and Isak knows he understands exactly.

“Then come back,” Isak whispers. “Give me something else.” He pulls Even down to him, searching Even’s mouth with his tongue and pushing both hands through his hair. 

There’s still enough lube, Isak thinks, but he doesn’t protest when Even reaches for a little more. He keeps both arms looped around Even’s neck the whole time, breathing deeply through his mouth, waiting, so ready. 

“I’m not going to last long,” Even warns him, chuckling, and Isak smiles back, nodding, and kisses him.

“It’s fine,” he whispers. “Just... it’ll be long enough.”

They both look down between them, Isak biting his lower lip as he watches the tip of Even’s cock slide against him, up and down a few times, then Even takes hold of himself and guides it, pressing slowly, and Isak knows he shouldn’t hold his breath but he can’t help it, only letting go when Even whispers softly to him, relaxing completely and allowing him in. Just a bit, but it’s _so_ much more than before. Isak turns his head, shoving his mouth against his own arm, gasping.

“Okay? Talk to me.”

He nods, whining a little. “It’s just - it’s - go, it’s fine, just... _God.”_

Even eases in further, exquisitely slow, and Isak’s head jerks backward, rolls from side to side on the pillow. He lets out a deep and rasping groan, then claps his hand over his mouth.

“No no, it’s okay,” Even whispers, trying to peel his fingers away.

“Thin walls, thin walls,” Isak hisses. There are at least four other people in the apartment - Eva stayed over, maybe a friend or two of Eskild’s as well - and fuck knows what they’ve already heard.

But Even hums softly and rubs his nose against Isak’s, and murmurs, “I don’t care. Let them hear.” He pushes in a little deeper, drawing another moan from Isak, this one even louder. “Yes. Let them hear you, let them hear how much I love you.” 

It’s a command that Isak must obey. Some primal part of him is in control and forces these sounds out of him, one right after the other so that he can barely catch his breath. Even is sliding in and out of him now and making noises of his own, though quieter than Isak’s, and they’re catching some in their kisses, but anyone within 20 feet of the bedroom door knows exactly what’s going on in here. 

Isak had no idea, no earthly _clue_ it could be like this, that sex done properly is a gift so far beyond the physical. It's as though no one in the entire universe exists beyond Even and himself, completely safe and secure. He’s letting his body rock in time with Even’s, both legs circled around Even’s waist to keep the two of them as close as possible, and it just feels so _good_ that tears have been slipping down his cheeks and he hasn’t even noticed. 

“I love you,” Even is gasping now, and Isak responds with yet another kiss, sucking at Even’s bottom lip and whining. “Have to come soon, okay? I love you but I _can’t...”_

Isak can’t even speak at this point; he just moans in affirmation and nods fiercely, holding Even’s face between his hands. He’s trying to keep his eyes open to watch, needing to see _this_ at least, but when Even suddenly goes completely quiet and stiff, and Isak can actually _feel_ him coming inside of him, there’s no hope at all - his head drops to the pillow, his chest heaving and his eyes squeezed tightly shut against the overwhelming torrent of emotions. _This is happening. This is you, this is him, this is love._

Even just flops completely on top of him, his face buried in Isak’s neck and his gasping breaths loud and hot against his skin. Head buzzing, Isak slowly opens his eyes and raises a hand to brush through Even’s hair, pressing his lips gently to Even’s damp forehead. “That was fucking great,” he whispers, because he can’t think of a better way to phrase it right now, and doesn’t really want to.

He hears Even laugh into his neck, and his eyes slip closed again as he feels the soft kisses begin there and lazily move up to his cheek, and across it to his mouth. “Good,” Even mumbles, smiling sweetly down at him, and he’s about to lean in for another kiss when his eyes suddenly go wide. “Isak, did you come? You didn’t, oh shit.”

And before Isak can even comprehend it, Even has pulled out of him and has closed his mouth around Isak’s still-hard cock. And here he’d thought nothing could ever possibly top this moment... Even makes short work of it, his tongue and lips and fingers all working together to bring Isak right to the brink with barely any effort. Isak’s hips surge upward and both hands plunge into Even’s hair as he comes, and then he really is completely useless, every limb splayed out loose on the bed, barely able to sense Even crawling back up beside him.

After a while he realizes that the lamp has been turned off, the comforter is tucked around him - around them - and Even is holding him close, nose nuzzled against his cheek and tiny kisses being pressed to his ear. “How do you do that?” Isak whispers.

“Do what?”

He tries for an explanation and, failing utterly, sighs and waves a hand through the air. “You just knock me the fuck out, always. In a good way,” he adds, turning his head slightly to kiss Even’s temple.

Even hums quietly, happily. “How do you feel, you know, otherwise?”

Isak knows what he’s asking. “Fine,” he assures him, and laughs a little. “Amazing, actually.” He pauses, frowning, wanting to articulate this if he can at all. “I feel really... I don’t know, really close to you. Emotionally.”

“Me too,” Even almost gasps, and Isak looks at him, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of that old familiar smile of total delight on Even’s face. “Like, don’t get me wrong, it was always great before, but this was...” He trails off, shaking his head, and Isak’s tummy does a little backflip, because he knows exactly what Even means.

“Yeah, what’s that about?” Isak asks, turning onto his side to face him. “Just more trust between us, do you think?”

Even shrugs. “Maybe. Or maybe I’m just really good at fucking.” He says it with a completely straight face, actually nodding a little as if in contemplation, and it takes Isak a few seconds to catch up.

“You’re a shit,” he says, smacking at Even’s arm, and again harder when Even begins to laugh. “No, you are, look at you dissing my skills. See if you ever get this dick again. You just wait.”

“That’s cool, because you can have my obviously far superior dick whenever you’d like, my man.”

“You know what--” And if anyone in the apartment hadn’t been awake already they would definitely be now that a full-fledged pillow fight had erupted, laughter and thumps peppered with loud, smacking kisses. 

Sunlight is creeping into the room by the time they finally settle back down, drained enough to catch a nap, at least. Just before they doze off, Isak suddenly recalls their plans for later and buries his face into his pillow to muffle a groan. “We’re meeting your mom at ten, right?” he asks. When Even hums in agreement, Isak groans again and turns his face to the side to look at him. “I’m going to be all sleep-deprived and glowing like an idiot from sex. I can’t believe that’s going to be her first impression of me!”

Even bursts out laughing, that utterly wonderful laugh of his that scrunches up his eyes and makes Isak feel like brilliant sunlight is shining down on him. “You should plan on that being your permanent state, baby.” He gives Isak a tiny wink, eyebrows raised. “Sorry, but it’s true.”

Isak lifts an eyebrow in return and shrugs, smirking. “I think I can live with that.” He tilts his head up slightly, wanting one more kiss before they fall asleep. One more kiss turns into far too many to count, of course, but he can live with that, too.


End file.
